


i am also a we

by flowersandsunshine



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Inspired By Sense8, Multi, Mystery, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmates, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersandsunshine/pseuds/flowersandsunshine
Summary: Riley Matthews looks into the mirror and finds Isadora Smackle looking back. They both smile, knowing instinctively that they belong together. They hadn't been looking for each other, but that made their meeting even more sweet.Sense8 AU. Riley, Lucas, Maya, Farkle, Isadora, and Zay are all sensates.





	i am also a we

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came into my head about six hours ago. there will be more, but for now, this is enough. idk. please enjoy? and comment!!!

August 28th, 2017

The first day was the most startling. 

Riley Matthews was washing her hands in a public restroom when she felt the need to lift her head. Looking up, she saw herself looking back in the mirror, but it wasn’t her, not really. It was an Asian girl. Riley knew her immediately.

“Isadora,” she said, smiling at the mirror. 

There was no fear. There was mild confusion, but it passed quickly, because she knew. She knew who Isadora Smackle was, where she was from, how old she was, all the knowledge stored in Isadora’s head. It was all in Riley’s head, because Riley and Isadora shared their knowledge between each other. 

They smiled at each other. 

A heartbeat.

Then Isadora was gone, and Riley was smiling at her own reflection. She jumped back a little, startled slightly, before looking at the mirror again. 

Isadora was gone, but Riley knew, without a doubt, that if she needed her, she could just think her name with urgency, and Isadora would come. 

They had become one in that moment, and Riley suddenly didn’t feel so alone. 

*

She met Lucas next. 

It felt like the world had shifted when she looked up from her book and she was in the middle of a field. The cold park bench she was sitting on was still there, but she was not there, not really. And she was not alone. 

Riley turned her head and smiled at the man sitting next to her. “I’m Riley,” she said. 

“I know,” he responded. “I’m Lucas.”

He was wearing a cowboy hat, and cowboy boots. Riley almost laughed at the sight. 

“I know,” he said. Lucas smiled slightly. “I’m a goddamn cliché.”

“Yeah,” she agreed. “You are.”

“You’re from New York?” he asked. “What’s it like?”

“Big. Full of people who you don’t know. There aren’t any fields like this.” Riley looked over into the setting sun. “The sky isn’t so big.”

“Sounds horrible.” Lucas shrugged. “All the same, I’d like to see it.”

Suddenly, they were on the park bench. It was drizzling slightly. Riley’s book was getting damp. 

“Here we are,” Riley said quietly, a little in awe of how easily they could switch between their worlds. 

“Here we are,” Lucas said. He looked around. “It’s so loud.”

“It never sleeps,” Riley said. 

Lucas glanced over at her quickly. “I have to go.”

“What do you have to do?” she asked.

“I have to bring in the cows.” Lucas shrugged and stood up. “It was lovely to meet you, Riley.” 

And then he was gone. 

Riley smiled to herself. They were one and the same, another person who she could count one. She continued to read peacefully. 

*

There was a strain of music that was familiar, something that seemed just out of place, pulling on Riley, forcing her to listen. She put down her schoolwork and paid very close attention to the music. It sounded French. 

She stood up and wandered outside, into the bustle of New York City, before suddenly finding herself standing in front of a huge boulevard, one she had never seen before. She turned around and saw a café behind her. The music was coming from there. 

Riley saw him and smiled. “Hello, friend,” she said. 

Isaiah Babineaux lifted his head from his own schoolwork and grinned. “Riley.”

“Zay,” she responded. She slid into the seat next to him. “What are you working on?”

“I’m taking a class in college – logarithmic algebra – that is absolutely kicking my butt,” Zay said. He shut his textbook. “I should have never become a math major. I can’t keep up.” He nudged her with his shoulder, the first contact Riley had had with any of the people in her head. 

It felt like fire spreading through her arm. She wanted him to touch her again. 

“What’s your major?” Zay asked after a moment. 

“Communications,” Riley said. “Not sure what I want to do with it yet.”

“Have you met everyone yet?” Zay asked. They had been quiet for a few minutes, just listening to the music. 

“No, not yet,” Riley said. She didn’t know how she knew, but… “I need to meet Maya and Farkle still. Have you met them?”

“Yeah,” Zay nodded. “Have you met Smackle? I haven’t met her yet.”

“Isadora,” Riley said. “Yeah, I’ve met her.”

“Isn’t this weird?” Zay asked. “We all speak the same language, apparently…”

“Um…” Riley cut him off, drawing out her next question. “Aren’t you speaking English?”

“Aren’t you speaking French?” Zay retorted, without missing a beat.

“No…” Riley said. “Does it sound like it?”

“My dear Riley Matthews,” Zay said, standing up and offering her his hand, pulling her up next to him, “you are speaking absolutely perfect French. You speak it like a native.”

“Oh.” Riley beamed at him. “Oh.”

He grinned at her. “You should get back to New York before someone steals your textbook.”

“Oh, yeah, those cost hundreds of dollars,” Riley complained. 

“America is the worst,” Zay said. He grinned, the corners of his eyes crinkling just so. Riley smiled alongside him, not sure why she felt so mischievous, but loving the sensation, loving being near him, loving being apart of him. 

And then he was gone and she was in New York again, prepared to do more of her schoolwork. 

*

Maya came to her. 

“Hey, Riles,” she said, suddenly standing in front of her. 

Riley jumped before looking at Maya. “Hey, Peaches,” she said, immediately feeling like the nickname was perfect for Maya. “How are you?”  
“Good,” Maya said, nodding slightly. “Good. I’ve been wondering when we were going to meet.” She looked outside Riley’s dorm room window. “So this is what New York looks like.”

“What does it look like to you?” Riley asked. 

“Rich,” Maya said. “Rich and alive.”

“Isn’t that what Ireland looks like?” Riley asked. 

“Not if you’re dirt poor,” Maya said. 

Riley instinctively reached out and took Maya’s hand. “Do you need anything?”

Maya turned and smiled at Riley. “A hug?” she asked.

Riley’s smile was soft as she took in this blonde girl who was one with her. “Anytime, Maya Clutterbucket,” she said. 

Lucas was suddenly there. “Clutterbucket?” he asked, leaning against Riley’s doorway. “I thought your last name was Hart.”

“That’s my dad’s last name,” Maya said, suddenly pretending to be tough again. 

Riley could see the cracks in her wall, though. She knew it was just a matter of time. 

“My mom’s last name is Clutterbucket,” Maya finished. 

“I see.” Lucas reached over and squeezed her shoulder gently. “Hello, Maya Clutterbucket.”

Riley smiled at them both. They were in New York, and Galway, and outside of Austin simultaneously, and they were separate but they were together, and they were a group, a strong, solid group, who could not be broken when they had each other. 

*

It had been a few weeks when she met Farkle Minkus. 

The wind had changed, and autumn was coming quickly. Riley was in her dorm room, desperately trying to shut her window, when suddenly, she was much, much colder, and standing in what seemed to be a rustic log cabin. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up, and when she turned around to look into Farkle’s eyes, she felt whole for the first time. 

“Hi,” he said softly. 

“It’s freezing in here,” she said, not knowing what else to say, not wanting to stay silent. 

Farkle moved over and quickly, efficiently, set a fire in the fireplace. They were quiet as he did so, knowing that everything was better now that they had all met each other. 

“I’m in Denmark?” Riley finally asked. 

Farkle nodded. He bit his lip, and Riley rushed forward, sensing his anxiety, wanting to dispel it. She hugged him tightly around the middle, sinking into the feeling of touching another member of her soul. He hugged her back immediately, holding her as tightly as he could. 

Neither of them said it, but they could feel it, the overwhelming sense of ‘oh, it’s you, finally’. 

They were all there, in Farkle’s small research cabin in the wilderness of Denmark, and they were all parts of a soul, each more beautiful than the last, none less beautiful than the other. They belonged together. They had become we. 

*

They spent a lot of time together. Riley told Auggie that she had made new friends from around the world, and he guessed that they were friends from the internet, and she didn’t correct him. She didn’t know what she should tell anyone. 

Her parents didn’t even notice anything was different. Riley was sure they would be able to tell from just a glance that something was significantly different, but they treated her as they normally would while Maya whispered jokes in her ear and Isadora held her hand tightly. 

Farkle and she spent a lot of time together. She listened to him talk about his research, what he had discovered. She also learned of his goals and ambitions when he was younger – he had wanted to take over the world, he told her. 

“Just think,” Farkle said as they sat by his fireplaces, sipping coffee and hot chocolate, “with Smackle’s all-around intelligence, my research, Zay’s mathematic knowledge, Maya’s gumption, Lucas’s strength, and your leadership abilities, we could actually do it. We could take over the world.”

“My leadership?” Riley asked. 

He smiled at her. “There is no one I’d trust more to take over the world with than Riley Matthews.”

Riley smiled at him, and smiled at the rest of them. 

It was quiet, it was perfect. They were all perfect. Life was good. 

*  
Lucas was calling for her. 

Riley could feel him, just on the edge of her consciousness, calling her name. She sat up and looked over, and… Yes. She was in Texas, looking at someone holding a dead cat, talking to Lucas. 

“BPO?” Lucas asked. He was frowning. 

The woman talking to him nodded before looking straight at Riley. “The BPO will be coming after you. All of you. Especially you, Miss Matthews.”

Riley felt her stomach drop beneath her and almost felt dizzy for a moment. “You can see me?” she whispered.

“Of course. I am a sensate. Not from your cluster, but your mother is of my own cluster.” The woman looked from Riley to Lucas. “BPO killed her. You must never, ever let them know you are sensates.” 

Riley felt a hollowing in her chest. Their cluster’s mother was dead. “They killed her?” she asked. 

A hand on her shoulder made her look behind her. Isadora. 

“Svorski was a good woman,” the stranger told them. “It was a senseless death, but in her death, she birthed you six. Don’t let her death be in vain. Stay safe. Stay away from the BPO. Don’t make eye contact with people.” She stared directly at Lucas. “I can see you now, because of the eye contact. If you are compelled to look into someone’s eyes, don’t do it. Look at their face, but never their eyes. That’s how they see.” 

Riley dropped back into New York, breathing heavily. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as she thought of this woman, Svorski, who was dead now because she was a sensate, who died while giving them life. 

Isadora took her hand and sat on her bed next to her. “I’m not sure what to say, Riley. I, too, feel enormous pain at the loss of this woman.”

Zay was there, too. “We all do.”

Riley opened her arms to Isadora hesitantly. In the past, Isadora had been quite clear that she did not like hugs, but… 

Isadora hugged her without hesitation. And she was crying, her tears mixing with Riley’s, or maybe Riley’s tears were Isadora’s, or Zay’s, or even Maya’s. They all mourned for their mother, sitting on Riley’s tiny bed in her dorm together. 

Maya stood up after a while. “So?” she demanded. “Are we going to fight them?”

They all knew what she meant. 

“Maya, the BPO sounds like an organization… That’s some intense stuff,” Lucas said dubiously. 

“Whatever, Huckleberry,” Maya said, dismissing him with a flick of her ponytail. “We can take them. Farkle said it before. We can do anything if we work together.”

“How about we just don’t interact with them at all? Stay safe.” Riley paused. “I don’t know about you guys, but if any of you died, I don’t think I could go on.”

They were quiet for a while. 

“I don’t want to live in fear,” Zay said finally. “I don’t want to go the rest of my life not looking at people’s eyes. But I also don’t want to take chances.”

“How about this?” Farkle said, the tone in his voice clearly stating he was about to make a logical decision. “We don’t do anything unless one or more of us is specifically targeted. Until that happens, we stay low and keep going about our lives like we normally do. They don’t know we’re sensates or whatever until they look into our eyes? Then we don’t give them a reason to.”

They all nodded, immediately seeing that this was sound, logical. 

Riley pulled everyone into a hug again, and they were quiet, at peace, drawn to each other like only broken pieces of the same soul could be.

**Author's Note:**

> remember to comment if you liked it <3


End file.
